Hora del baño
by Mickz
Summary: Lo mejor para Tenten, era bañarse luego de una misión.


Naruto no me pertenece, esta historia a sido creada con el fin de entretener.

* * *

Hora del baño

La lluvia azotaba, empapando sus ropas, el viento helado le daba de lleno en el rostro, su peinado ya estaba desecho, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de barro.

Estaba agotada, le dolía desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza, cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso. ¿Y quién podría culparla? La misión había sido dura, estando lejos de su aldea durante más de un mes, tratando de capturar a unos secuestradores que buscaban jóvenes inocentes para introducirlas en el mundo de la prostitución. Fue peligroso, de eso no cabía duda, pero por suerte había conseguido finalizarla exitosamente.

Ahora sólo quería llegar, tomar un buen baño caliente y dormir hasta mañana, quizá hasta el medio día, ¡Al demonio con el entrenamiento!, ¿Acaso no se merecía un día de vacaciones?, es decir, todos los días, desde que tenía doce años, debe escuchar "la llama de la juventud" o "la primavera de la juventud", o correr infinitas vueltas alrededor de Konoha, obligada por cierto, y, por último, entrenar con Neji y quedar destrozada como papel de baño mojado. En realidad deberían darle un premio por su paciencia.

Estaba decidido, nada de correr, nada de "juventud", nada de los entrenamientos con Neji, sólo se relajaría y disfrutaría todo lo que podía su "día libre auto-otorgado".

Sus ojos castaños divisaron la entrada de su aldea ¡Al fin!, alababa a cada Dios existente. Ya había ingresado, ahora sólo tenía que ir hasta la oficina de la Hokage, dar el informe de la misión y listo. Nada que le demorara mucho más de veinte minutos.

Ya se encontraba entrando al tan famoso edificio cuando chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien…nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuuga.

─ ¡Auch! ─ Se quejó la castaña mientras se sobaba la nariz ─ Lo lamento Neji ─

─ Hmp, ten más cuidado ─ Respondió el castaño de forma frívola para luego pasar de largo a Tenten.

"_¡Maldito cubito de hielo!" _Pensó molesta, siendo él tan educado, ¿No le habían enseñado a decir "hola"? Sí, bien, ella sabía como era él de serio y que tenía sus formas de decir o hacer las cosas, pero… ¡Tampoco era para no saludarla luego de no verse! Ni un gesto, ni una mirada, ¡nada! Bufó molesta, ahora con más razón no iría a entrenar, el Hyuuga podía esperar sentado.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, estaba inmensamente feliz. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y luego de un "click" abrió la puerta, entró a su pequeño pero calido hogar. Mientras caminaba iba despojándose de sus ropas, que, por la lluvia, se habían pegado a su cuerpo. No le molestaba estar desnudándose en su casa, vivía sola desde pequeña y no tenía invitados, nadie estaba viéndola.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, abrió la ducha e inmediatamente todo el cuarto quedó cubierto por vapor, se metió debajo del chorro de agua y comenzó a aplicarse el shampoo.

─ Esto es vida ─ Dijo para si misma mientras masajeaba sus cabellos y quitaba el exceso de espuma de ellos. Aún con los ojos cerrados buscó al tacto el acondicionador hasta que su mano chocó contra algo, y ese algo no era precisamente un producto de higiene personal, era suave, amplió calido.

Abrió los ojos y de inmediato todos los colores se le subieron a la cara. Lo que estaba tocando era el fuerte y bien formado pecho de Neji Hyuuga, y lo peor… ¡No podía dejar de hacerlo!

Tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza pero la más importante era ¿¡Qué mierda hacía Neji en su baño, y más aún, desnudo!

Por otra parte el castaño parecía estar disfrutando mucho la situación, miraba a la kunoichi de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa de medio lado plasmada en el rostro. En rápido movimiento se puso detrás de la chica, su miembro rozaba el trasero de ella, besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos el cuello de la kunoichi haciéndola suspirar, presionó sus pechos al tiempo que ella soltaba un fuerte gemido.

─ Me hiciste falta ─ Dijo el opalino con voz excitada al tiempo que le masajeaba los senos ─ Lamento no haberte saludado como corresponde, pero te lo voy a compensar con creces ─

─ Sabes que no me importa que vengas a ayudarme a bañarme…mmm…al…contrario…m-me encanta ─ Tenten apenas podía articular palabra.

Bien quizá no descansaría como ella lo había pensado, pero definitivamente no le molestaba pasar más tiempo de lo esperado en la ducha o pasar muchas pero muchas horas en la cama, después de todo las pasaba con su novio.

Para Tenten no podía haber mejor cosa que bañarse después de una misión, porque él siempre venía para "ayudarle"

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, ¿qué tal estuvo? La verdad últimamente e tenido muchos inconvenientes para hacer un trabajo decente. Me temo que mi nivel de escritura se está yendo por el caño y me siento muy triste y decepcionada de mí misma U_U, la verdad me siento patética.

En fin, acepto lo que me digan así que presionen el botoncito de abajo que dice "Review this Story" y déjenme uno.

Ciao


End file.
